Yeo
Yeo, officially the Great Yeo Confederation, is a human confederation of Etymology and names History Politics Government Foreign relations Military Humans are not utilized for military purposes apart from those who wish to be present in military action. However, humans are not considered necessary and humans present in military battlefields are often considered detrimental by many. Economy Desired goods and services are generally provided shortly upon request through advanced technological means, and currency is not used in the confederation. Individuals generally do not possess careers or jobs due to the high productivity of machinery and robotics. Emotion breezes are among one of the products regularly consumed by individuals, the most popular by far being Bliss. Demographics The Confederation is home to numerous artificially produced humans, who account for the majority of the Confederation's populace. Humans have been conditioned to lose much of their aggression; emotion breezes further lower people's aggression. Age differences have become obsolete due to the introduction of procedures and products which keep individuals young. Human production Most humans are produced artificially. However, many are still born to humans who desire to give birth. Due to the possibility of limited resources, humans are only produced when the number of existing humans is less than the sustainable maximum possible for safe systems. Humans are created with pre-existing knowledge into them apart from most areas of human psychology due to the general popularity among existing humans to not know such information. They may be created as being from any stage of the normal human life cycle, from fetus to elderly. If a human is killed, they may be recreated through knowledge available in confederate databases. Human augmentation Humans have had their genome edited in order to safeguard from foreign gene hacking attacks, as well as to lengthen youth and life, increase strength, greater withstand extreme temperatures, and to vastly expand the computing power of the human brain. Many augmentations may be added or turned off, such as the ability to not require sleep or infertility. Education Education generally does not end for any human. People regularly enter knowledge chambers in order to receive updates on new information gathered in the confederation's various databases. Knowledge chambers also collect information regarding the human entering it, including DNA structure and knowledge contained in the brain. Many individuals intentionally remove much information regarding human psychology in order to keep human relationships relatively unpredictable. Humans may also choose to forget information in knowledge chambers, as well as to intentionally take in false information. Transportation Teleportation Yeo features a form of semi-teleportation. A human may enter a teleportation chamber and be recreated, immediate thoughts and memories included, in any human production center throughout the confederation. They may choose that their older bodies be destroyed during the process. Culture Yeo culture was born out of late Jeongmian culture on the former planet of Tiandi. Reality Simulation Humans may enter reality simulations where they enter the worldview and preserved memories of any living being in the past or present. Furthermore, individuals may also create their own realities and worlds through these simulations, entering them. They may also enter realities created by other individuals. These are immensely popular; over 80% of the population is estimated to be using them at any time. They are promoted for use as a way to reduce consumption of the Confederation's available resources.